Happy birthday
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Despite feeling awful because of America's birthday, England still sends him a present. Platonic USUK, Fluff, *Oneshot*


**I feel like there aren't enough USUK fics about these two being brothers**

 **I don't hate the pairing of USUK but I tend to see them more as platonic brothers and adopted siblings**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Warning, fluff and feels**

 **DarkPheonix666**

England lay in his bed weakly, his body heavy and a sickening feeling washing over him. It was this time of year again, when he was at his worst due to the declaration of independence. He was more than used to it by now mind you. He just got on with it and tried to get by as best he could. While his fairies watched over him and tried to comfort him.

Scotland was on his way by train to help him get back on his feet. Around this time of year he knew how hard a toll it took on the Englishman's body, both in a physical and emotional sense. Though the Scot was rather rough around the edges and somewhat intimidating, he was glad to be married to such a man.

He only hoped his present would arrive to America's on time. They were a few hours behind his country, so it was not quite July 5th for him over there like it was over in his country. He had spent months on making it for him. Finding the right wool and making sure the pattern came out right. His hands had been sore for days and he had even put sleep on the line.

Yes, for once instead of being bitter he had decided to swallow his pride and show he still cared for America in his own way. Plus, imagining the expression on the younger nations face would be worth it. Though his cooking skills were far from perfect, he was very good at embroidery and knitting. He also had renowned green fingers and was very proud of his garden.

It was something he took pride in even if by other nations standards it was seen as un-masculine or girly, he truly loved making homemade presents for the people he loved. Besides, his nation took pride in having a nice garden and taking care of it, it was a national tradition in his country. There were even shows and awards about it.

He had made a scarf that would reach the nations abdomen, not too long and not too short. He had gone with the traditional red, white and blue colours. Even making sure he put white stars on it too. It would keep the American warm in winter while having something precious he made for him. However, due to his declining health as July approached it had been far from easy.

Now that he was bedridden and weak, he had made sure to mail the package early so it would to him on that day. Sometimes being a nation had its perks as well as its downsides. He just hoped that America would like the gift, it would be a very hard blow if he didn't. he had worked so hard on making it perfect and something Alfred would be proud of.

Despite what people may have believed, he didn't hate America and never would. The fact that anyone would assume such a thing hurt him more than they realized. America would always be precious to him, but after what had happened between them in the past, it was hard to continue their relationship without being reminded of their past.

It just hurt so much to lose America after raising him as his own. Though he had been far from the perfect parent he had tried his best to makes sure he grew up loved and cared for. To have given him so much and then him to take what he wanted and leave him, it had left him broken hearted.

He had been hurt by his betrayal and had been in pieces for a very long time. waking up every day and not having America there had been torture for him. He would never truly forget about the scars of their past, but he would always love America. He would never stop caring for him or worrying about him because he was family.

America would always be his little brother, no matter how big or how powerful he got. He would always see him as the boy he raised as his own and gave everything to. he had just grown up so fast and he felt like he had never really been able to act as the big brother he had hoped to be for the younger male.

He then closed his eyes and breathed weakly trying to get some sleep. Stressing and worrying about the past would only make his condition worse. He could do with a cold cloth for his head, but he would have to wait till Scotland arrived. He only hoped he wouldn't be much longer.

* * *

America was dancing around the house dancing to an imaginary beat and humming happily. I mean why shouldn't he be in a good mood? Today was his birthday after all, and a celebration of his people gaining their own nation. This time of year was one of his favourite events and he always got excited when it came around.

He couldn't wait to watch the fireworks, get some hot dogs and enjoy his people having fun. To watch people of all ages come together to celebrate their heritage. It was a celebration of culture and history that brought everyone together. To share all the love they held for their country and having fun, how could you not be excited?

As he was dancing around his foot kicked something causing him to almost fall over. However, he was able to regain his balance and adjust his glasses back to normal. "What the hell?" he thought to himself. he then spotted a brown package on the ground with his name on it. He then picked it up curiously and red the writing on the package.

It said ALFRED F JONES on the front and he saw England's name on the sender. He was honestly surprised to receive a package from England around this time. Usually he just sent him packages of shitty scones that were black and like cannonballs. But around this time, he got really sick and avoided him at all costs. He knew how weak he got around this time of year.

He opened it cautiously expecting a black crumbled mess and the scent of burning. (Which he would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved about that) However, when he managed to open the package after cutting through the brown tape and bubble wrap with his pocket knife his eyes widened.

Time seemed to stop and tears filled his eyes, not sad ones. Tears of pure happiness and love, he was holding back the urge to cry since he was a hero, but this was too much. Wrapped lovingly and cared for inside the bubble wrap and tape was a scarf. Not just any scarf, but one made into the image of his flag. Arthur had to have spent months making this for him.

He stroked his fingers across the material delicately taking in its softness and warmth. He didn't just like this present, he loved it. More so, because England had made this by hand. He then spotted a note tucked underneath it and pulled it out curiously. A warm smile came across his face as he read the words that were written on the small piece of paper.

 _To my little brother. Happy Birthday. Love England_

He gripped the package tightly and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked so uncool crying like this, but since he was alone nobody else would know about it. He had never gotten a present like this from England before. At least not one that meant this much to him. He would treasure this forever and would wear it with pride.

He then put down the note and pulled the scarf out carefully making sure not to snag it. He then carefully wrapped it around his neck and stroked the soft material. He was going to wear this all day, no matter if people stared or he got too warm. Only someone as awesome as him could wear this scarf and the hero would always endure.

* * *

A few of the nations peered at their phones curiously browsing social media. After his birthday, America had spammed them all with tags on photos of the event. Even if you weren't overly interested in what he had to say, you were still tagged in his posts no matter how well you knew the American.

He was wearing a very well made and fluffy looking scarf in every single one. Though most were pretty sure that he would have been baking due to it being the middle of summer He had labelled it as "The best present ever" and even tagged England in it. It didn't take a genius to figure out whom had given him that scarf. But a few of them found it sweet.

Quite a few people had complimented him on it on social media and when he arrived for the meeting. This time it was being held in England's country for once. Though it hadn't been raining, the weather was rather mild and windy so you had to wear a semi thick coat. A few nations had even had to fix their hair upon arriving.

When he entered a lot of people complimented him on it. But he wouldn't let anyone touch it, showing how highly he valued the homemade present from the Brit. If someone so much as made a reaching out gesture he covered it with his bomber jacket or gave them a scary look as if to say "No touching bro".

England was sat in his chair, his face in his hand. He was feeling somewhat better but had a massive headache and minor fever still. He was still in mid recovery after all. Thankfully he had brought some fever medicine and basic pain killers should he really start feeling worse. He always came prepared after all.

Scotland had been great, giving him cold flannels, making sure he ate properly and bed bathing him. He had even stayed the night in case he got worse through the night, getting up now and again to check on him. However, had gone home this morning but not before kissing him goodbye.

He had a cup of tea beside him to help him restore his energy. He had seen the photos earlier and was semi pleased to know that America had loved his present. He had basically seen the browsed through them on Facebook this morning and had smiled weakly. He had liked then but never commented, he didn't have the strength yet to think of a comment to say.

But then sometimes you didn't have to say anything at all. Just knowing America was wearing it despite the heat showed how much he liked his present. Even Scotland had commended him for doing something so sweet despite the emotional baggage he carried on the event, saying how proud of him he was for being so mature.

America then spotted the Brit and approached him quietly. He could see the Brit still looked pretty rough but was looking a lot better which brought him relief. He then gave him a cheesy smile his blue eyes beaming brightly as the colours on his scarf "Thanks for the present Iggy. It was totally the coolest present ever".

England blushed profusely but didn't say anything. He didn't really know what to say, but he was secretly very happy. However, he hoped that he was taking care of it. "You better not have gotten bloody beer on it. Wool isn't exactly easy to wash you know" he warned. It had taken a long time to make it after all, the least he could do was take care of it.

Though usually America would have complained at him nagging, but this time he understood. To have worked so hard to have made it, of course he would worry. He then shook his head to which the Brit relaxed. Before the latter could process what was happening, America then suddenly scooped England into a big hug.

England sat there in confusion, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed. America simply nuzzled his nose into England's shoulder affectionately still smiling like a dork. Even if he was still feeling bad, he would not let him escape this hug. He would keep holding him he was able to convey his appreciation fully.

"Thanks for the present… big brother" America whispered under his breath. Though to others it would just be a piece of clothing, to him it was the most wonderful gift he had ever received. Something his big brother had made for him to show him that he still cared, especially on a day as important as his birthday.

England's expression softened and a warm smile came across his face. Just when had he become so big? He then wrapped his arms around the American gently returning his affection. "I'm glad" he whispered in reply.


End file.
